


together

by bluebubblewrap



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubblewrap/pseuds/bluebubblewrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Ross had finished a session of Steam Train and Dan is drop-dead tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanrorypond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanrorypond/gifts).



> I was requested to write a fic with the prompt "post recording steam train cuddles"  
> This is my first fic for rubberbang I think ever? Maybe I have one stuffed somewhere far in my notes

**"1:20 AM"** glowed brightly in the corner of Ross's computer as he clicked the capture button off. 

"We did ittt...," Dan mumbled tiredly, laying back into the sofa and closing his eyes. Ross snorted in reply, standing up and walking somewhere away from Dan. 3 hours. 3 straight hours of recording for Steam Train. Dan never thought he'd see the day where he could go through a session of late-night recording and not catch himself drifting to sleep half way through it. Of course, there were a few cans of Redbull piled up on the rug in front of the couch that had aided Dan through his journey. 

But it wasn't like Dan hasn't stayed up late or pulled an all-nighter before. He wasn't nine years old. But this was different. Game Grumps recording stacked with Ninja Sex Party shoots along with many other nameless things had been taking their toll on Dan's sleep schedule, especially in the way they've been pressing on him the past week. His body was so ready to pass out and call it a night, or more of a day. 

"Don't tell me you've actually fallen asleep," Ross said, seating himself in the middle of the couch, next to Dan's torso. Dan just groaned in response.

"I didn't realize you were  _that_ old," he snickered, sipping his cup of coffee he retrieved from the kitchen.

"Fuck off," sighed Dan, the back of his hand laying over his eyes, making him look like a tired-but-hardcore-damsel-in-distress. "I don't have time to deal with your 'I'm an animator so I've never experienced the sensation of sleep' bullshit Ross," The other started laughing, almost spilling his drink all over his laptop's keyboard.

"Fine then, you big grump, I'll leave you alone," he said, beginning to sit up from his seat.

"No, stay," Dan said, moving his hand away and opening his eyes, looking up at Ross. His eyes looked extremely sleepy, as if struggling to stay awake, which he was. His hair was sticking up everywhere, but he didn't pay much mind to it. Ross raised an eyebrow, but complied anyway. "Alright..,"

As he returned to his seat, Dan opened his arms. From Ross's point of view, Dan looked like a clam opening its mouth or some ballerina. Either way, he knew Dan was inviting him into his arms, so he accepted. Ross leaned into them, welcomed by Dan's warm embrace. He decided to stay quiet, understanding how tired Dan was. So instead, he rested his head on Dan's chest, getting comfortable. Ross was felt awake, even more so after drinking his coffee. Dan on the other hand, was not.

"Thanks Ross," Dan whispered, voice heavy with sleep and eyes shut.

"Of course," he replied back. Dan held him a little tighter. 

The room was dimly lit, the overhead lamp being the only thing on. The whole atmosphere felt tired. After a while, Ross could hear Dan breathing quietly and his heart beating against his chest. So, instead of fighting it, he tried falling asleep too. And he did.

 

The next morning, Arin found the two in the same spot they were in before. Dan's arms were still around Ross, and Ross's face was resting against Dan's arm. As everyone else started to pile into the office, he told them to stay out of the recording room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that all the fics I've posted are rated G, but that's alright  
> I feel like I should've somehow made this longer, but I don't know how :/  
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated :D!


End file.
